1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to an insulating ratchet wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous hand tools are used in various industries. Although most manufacturing processes are operated by different machines instead, the maintenance and repair operation need to be assisted by the hand tools. Therefore, the hand tools are important in the industries and the improvement of the hand tool is progressed.
The hand tools are typically made by metals. When the machine such as electrical equipment is under repair, a user gets an electrical shock easily because of said metallic hand tools. Therefore, it is dangerous for repairing the electrical equipment by operating said metallic hand tools.
Wrench is the most common hand tool to use. Numerous wrenches have been provided in prior art that are hand held tools for gripping, turning or twisting objects such as nuts or bolts so as to lock or unlock the objects.
In order to solve above problem, a conventional insulating wrench has a plastic handle sleeves onto a handle of the wrench so as to be insulated. However, when the working environment has high voltage and under the humidity condition, the conventional wrench cannot be insulated completely because of a saltatory conduction of the electrical shock. Therefore, the conventional insulating wrench is not safe enough for use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional insulating wrench.